1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus equipped with an auto focus function.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL 1 discloses correction of camera shake in an optical axis direction by detecting a displacement of a digital camera due to camera shake caused by a user, with the use of an acceleration sensor mounted in the digital camera, and moving a focus lens according to the displacement of the digital camera, and thereby correcting a focus displacement that occurs when the digital camera moves toward or away from an object.